1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line dispenser and dispensing method used for line installation of optical fiber, electric wire, or the like between two desired points.
2. Related Background Art
For installing a fiber-optic cord (line) on the ground or in the sea including the sea bottom, the fiber-optic cord is normally drawn out of a line dispenser (enclosing the fiber-optic cord) fixed on a running body such as a car, a rocket, or a ship. There are various types of conventional line dispensers, for example, typified by those disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-12400 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-93047. The dispensers described in these bulletins employ a tapered reel with the fiber-optic cord wound thereon and this reel is so constructed that the outer diameter of the tip portion thereof (small-diameter edge) is smaller than the outer diameter of an edge (large-diameter edge) facing the small-diameter edge. The fiber-optic cord wound on the reel is arranged to be drawn out along the axial direction from the large-diameter edge of the reel toward the small-diameter edge.